I Love you...
by glambarbie
Summary: Aaron and Gordo thinks Lizzie is a dork! But when Lizzie decideds to change her image, Aaron starts to fall in love with her, and so does Gordo...(Based on A Walk to Remember)
1. Default Chapter

I Love You....  
by- Joan DragonSparkle Kim  
  
Chapter Title- Live up to it (Prelude)  
  
Aaron-Lizzie Mcguire, Oh man! You've got to be kidding me!   
She's the dorkiest of the dorks! She has never dated before,   
I'm surprised she can even show her self in school!  
  
Gordo- Don't you think I know that? It's not my fault that you have to   
do community service. I didn't get busted, like you.   
Thank the Lord! If I had to clean the whole school after school,   
for free, tutor under privilaged kids on Saturday Mornings,  
and be in the fall play with Dorkoguire, I'd be pissed of to.   
Well Best of Luck man.  
  
Aaron- Thanks...I'll need it.  
  
Gordo- Where are you headed?  
  
Aaron- Drama club.... fall play.....'member?   
  
Gordo- hahaha....I know! Just do me a favor 'k.....  
Don't turn into a drama dork.   
  
Aaron- I don't think that will be a problem.  
  
Gordo- Well later dude....  
  
Aaron- Yeah Laterz....   
  
(At Drama Club...)  
  
Mrs. Saunders- Glad you showed up Mr. Cartar, well better late   
than never. Have a seat next to Miranda Sanchez.  
  
Aaron- No problem. (walks to the chair and sits down.)  
  
Miranda- Hey, I didn't expect to see you here.  
  
Aaron- It's something I have to do.  
  
Mrs. Saunders- Well, quiet down...people. Here are the roles of   
the fall play. As you know, this year were doing a revised form of  
the West Side Story, written by our own Jillian Martinez. Well, on  
to the lead roles. Miranda- Angelique Snyder, Lizzie- Joan, the   
mysterious night club singer, and hmm..let me see...Yes! Aaron you  
can be the male lead role- Angel Laurel the club owner.   
  
Aaron- What? What? Oh no... no... no... Not at all. Me the lead role?  
As flattering as that would be...I think I'll pass.  
  
Mrs. Saunders- Not at all, you have to do something. What did you   
expect to do? Just sit and watch?  
  
Aaron- well....Yes!  
  
Mrs. Saunders- Nonsense. Practice Tommorrow right after school.  
your dissmissed.  
  
(Lizzie walking up to Aaron.)  
  
Lizzie- You know Aaron, the play is fun if you get into it,  
If you live it up.  
  
Aaron- Your a person to give me advice? You with your bible,   
and second grade clothes? You don't even have a decent sweater!  
  
Lizzie- Well, I don't give into peer preasure.  
  
Aaron- You don't even know what that is!  
  
Lizzie- Your preception from your point of view, is wonderful   
and all, but don't act like you know me ok.  
  
Aaron- I do know you. We are in the same classes, ever since   
kindergarden we were.   
  
Lizzie- True, but do you really know me?  
  
(Lizzie walks out of the drama classroom...)  
  
Aaron- I guess not.... 


	2. Lizzie's a dork right?

I love you.....  
By-Joan DragonSparkle Kim  
  
Chapter Title- Lizzie's a dork right?  
  
(At school...)  
  
Gordo- Hey man! What up? What happened at drama club  
yesterday?  
  
Aaron- Nothin' man! Just that I got lead, which kinda   
sucks cause now I have to memorize tonz of lines. You   
know that I'm not good at this kind of thing right?   
  
Gordo- Lets see....hmmmm...uhhhh...YEAH!!!  
  
Aaron- (sarcastically) Your a great friend Gordon.   
You just wow me with your friendliness.   
  
Gordo- I know right! Hey, I just had the greatest idea!  
To help you memorize your lines.  
  
Aaron- That would be?  
  
Gordo- Ask the Dorkoguire. She can help you.   
  
Aaron- Lizzie? That loser? Hell no!   
  
Gordo- Let me see...Get help from Lizzie the Loser or  
look like an idiot in front of hundreds of people   
including our crowd...I think help from her wins out.  
  
Aaron- Just because I need the help. I'll ask whenever  
I see her.  
  
Gordo- Well here's your chance.Ask her! Laterz..man.  
  
Aaron- Not a word to anyone or I'll bust the shit   
out of you.  
  
Gordo- All right, calm down!  
  
(Aaron aproches Lizzie...)  
  
Aaron- Lizzie.. What's up?  
  
(Lizzie looking up from her bible.)  
  
Lizzie- Me? Are you speaking with me?   
  
Aaron- Well is there another Lizzie I'm aware of?  
  
Lizzie- I guess not. What do you want? Help studing?  
Because if you do I'm not smart.  
  
Aaron- I need your help studding lines. Can you  
help me?  
  
Lizzie- Oh...So the famous Aaron Carter, wants help  
from the low class Lizzie Mcguire?   
  
Aaron- Yes...  
  
Lizzie- Well, a moment in history! But yes. I will  
help you. On one condition.  
  
Aaron- What?  
  
Lizzie- You have to promise not to fall in love with me.  
  
Aaron- Ohhh.....is that all? Well, in that case I'll   
it's not a problem.   
  
Lizzie- Alright then....when shall we meet?  
  
Aaron- After school, your house.  
  
Lizzie- O.k. I'll meet you then. Bye.  
  
Aaron- Laterz...  
  
(Lizzie going to Miranda...)  
  
Miranda- Hey Lizzie. What's up?  
  
Lizzie- You will never guess who is coming to my house   
after school today!  
  
Miranda- ummm....me?  
  
Lizzie- No! Aaron carter! I'm not lying.  
  
Miranda- The Aaron Carter? The most popular guy in the   
school?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah! Oh my gosh! What will my parents say?   
  
Miranda- Ask and you have to call me ASAP!  
  
Lizzie- O.k. I call you later. Bye!  
  
Miranda- Yeah later. Bye! 


	3. Sorry!

Hi guys! What's up? I come to bear you bad news... I will not   
be continuing this fan-fic. If anyone DOES wanna continue this  
fan fic e-mail me ASAP at koreanbabyblu84@hotmail.com! Sorry!   
I just lost intrest in this fan-fic... Well, if you read any   
other of my fan-fics be sure to R and R!!! 


	4. Live up to my Standards!

I Love you....  
By- Joan DragonSparkle Kim  
  
Chapter Title- Live with my Standards  
  
Authors Note (A.N.)- Sorry guys...for my moment of Writers block. Let me make you a deal...  
10 reviews and I'll post another chapter. I was not going to continue but a fan of my work   
insisted...this is for you Joy... Enjoy... (hehehe that's funny...enjoy and joy... hehehe)   
*Thanks to all of you alls suggestions and comments.*   
(At Lizzie's house....Aaron arrives and rings the doorbell, Lizzie opens the door and   
Aaron enters...)  
  
Lizzie- Hey What's up?  
  
Aaron- Nothin much... are you going to invite me in or let me freeze out here?  
  
Lizzie- No Come in.....  
  
Aaron- Thanks... Nice crib...  
  
Lizzie- Thanks..  
  
(A moment of silence and uncomfterbleness...)  
  
Aaron- Look Lizzie, I know this may sound werid as hell, but I didn't choose to  
do this you know.   
  
Lizzie- I sorta figured....  
  
Aaron- I don't want to be mean and all, but you have to change your image, your style.  
Since I have to hang with you, you need to live by my standards.   
  
Lizzie- (Not beliving this convo. is even happening...) What? I have to change my looks,  
my everything because your going to be seen with me?!?!?!  
  
Aaron- Its not as....bad....as...it....sounds.....????  
  
Lizzie- (getting pissed off...) I offer you my help...no you beg for my help, and now that   
I actually agree to help your telling me that I need to change?   
  
Aaron- It sounds different if you put it in your way.... it's not as bad as it sounds  
really...?  
  
Lizzie- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! GET OUT!!! OUT!!!  
  
Aaron- I'm sorry...it wasn't supposed to come out like that...  
  
Lizzie- Get OUT!!  
  
Aaron- (Backing away from Lizzie... Afraid of her) Fine...fine...Bye  
  
(Lizzie slams the door on Aaron's Face. Suddenly get's the phone to call Miranda.)  
  
Lizzie- (On the phone..) Miranda it's an emergency!!!  
  
Miranda- What What???  
  
Lizzie- It was horrible!!! I slamed the door on his face.  
  
Miranda- What? Whose? Face? Huh?   
  
Lizzie- He's never going to forgive me...and i don't know what i'll do if he doesn't...  
Oh no What if he never wants to talk to me again.....I wish i can start all over again...  
But then again he wanted to change my image.... How did he put it "live by his standerds"  
Miranda you can stop me anytime you want.....  
  
Miranda- I think i lost you from the "he's never going to forgive me"  
  
Lizzie- Oh  
  
Miranda- Start from the beginning...  
  
Lizzie- It all started when he came over, he said that he never wanted to be in the play.  
  
Miranda- and then  
  
Lizzie- Then he started saying that if i was going to be seen with him, that i'll have to   
change.   
  
Miranda- He said that? That Arrogant basterd!!  
  
Lizzie- He said i had to "live by his standards"   
  
Miranda- Are you going to forgive him?   
  
Lizzie- I don't know what i'm going to do.... (groan of fustration)  
  
Miranda- Well, I would tell off his sorry ass, but then again i don't think you would.  
  
Lizzie- Your right. Miranda i have something to tell you!  
  
Miranda- What?  
  
Lizzie- I think i have a crush on him!  
  
Miranda- What?!?! After what he did to you? You need to get that brain checked girl!  
  
Lizzie- I should listen to him.  
  
Miranda- Earth to Lizzie...Earth to Lizzie, remember what he did to you like   
10 minutes ago?  
  
Lizzie- I'm going to do it! I'm going to change my image! After all who says i can't   
have fun? I might as well...I have been hiding out my whole life, it's time for a change!  
Miranda you with me?  
  
Miranda- I guess, but be carful Lizzie, I love you, ya know. I wanna watch out for you.  
  
Lizzie- I know...I know  
  
Miranda- oks...well since you got this problem figured out call Aaron.  
  
Lizzie- What call him? I have never called a guy in my life.  
  
Miranda- ohh just do it!  
  
Lizzie- fine... I will! I'll see yas!!  
  
Miranda- See you later allagator!  
  
Lizzie- In a while crocadile! hahaha  
  
Miranda- Byes...Good Luck!  
  
(They hang up...and guess what Lizzie does...Calls Aaron!)  
  
Aaron- What up...What do you want whoever you are?  
  
Lizzie- It's me Lizzie.  
  
Aaron- Oh..Listen about the thing that happened, I'm sorry...I screwed up.  
  
Lizzie- Actually, that's why I'm calling.  
  
Aaron- It is?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah! I have decided to listen to what you said. To "live up to your standards."  
  
Aaron- (confused) Really?  
  
Lizzie- Why not?  
  
Aaron- Cool! We'll go shopping tom. At the mall, meet me at 2:00 in front of The Gap.  
  
Lizzie- I'm going shopping with you?  
  
Aaron- Whoever said that men don't know fashion? It's men that know what looks   
good on a girl!  
  
Lizzie- Whatever you say... Well i'll see you tom. then.  
  
Aaron- Cool. See yas  
  
Lizzie- Bye..  
  
Aaron- Oh...and one more thing, I think I'm.... no never mind, i'll see you tom. oks  
Bye.! (Hangs up the phone...)  
  
Lizzie- No Aaron wait! You think your what? Hello? Aaron are you there?  
  
A.N.- I know, I know i'm evil!!! *laughs evily* hehehe!!! Well you know what that means  
10 reviews people and then i'll post another chapter. I'm being nice you know...I could   
make it to 15 reviews, but... I decided to give you a break. You know the next chapter   
is going to be delicious, but you better review to find out! Until Next Time, I'm out! 


	5. Be true to what you say...part A

I Love you...  
by- Joan DragonSparkle Kim  
  
Chapter title- Be true to what you say...part A  
  
Authors note (A.N.)- Hey! you guys! I got ten reviews, and a few flames...Thanks! Since i did get 10 reviews,   
here's another chapter like I promised! Before we go on to the story, JOIN MY MAILING LIST! To do so, after you   
read my fanfic, review me (of.. course!) and give me your e-mail address, and tell me you want to join, then you'll  
recieve an invitation! In case you don't know what a mailing list is, it is an e-mail that you get BEFORE anyone eles  
that my fanfics have been updated, plus you get previews of up coming new fanfics and chapters...JOIN!!   
Now that that's over with on to the story...  
  
Recap on what happened....  
  
Aaron- Cool! We'll go shopping tom. At the mall, meet me at 2:00 in front of The Gap.  
  
Lizzie- I'm going shopping with you?  
  
Aaron- Whoever said that men don't know fashion? It's men that know what looks   
good on a girl!  
  
Lizzie- Whatever you say... Well i'll see you tom. then.  
  
Aaron- Cool. See yas  
  
Lizzie- Bye..  
  
Aaron- Oh...and one more thing, I think I'm.... no never mind, i'll see you tom. oks  
Bye.! (Hangs up the phone...)  
  
Lizzie- No Aaron wait! You think your what? Hello? Aaron are you there?  
  
Recap ends....  
  
(Aaron calls Gordo)  
  
Aaron- Dude pick up!  
  
Gordo- (picks up the phone) This better be important! What?  
  
Aaron- Chill! It's me!  
  
Gordo- Oh...Hey! What's happening man?  
  
Aaron- I have to go shopping with Lizzie Tommorrow and you have to go with me!  
  
Gordo- Whoa...Whoa, Back it up! What?  
  
Aaron- I have to go shopping with Lizzie tom. and you have to go with me!  
  
Gordo- wait, wait how did this happen??  
  
Aaron- I went to her house and I told her that if she wanted to hang with us, that she would have  
to change her image, you know live up to my standards!  
  
Gordo- are you just dumb, or are you just dumb!  
  
Aaron- What?  
  
Gordo- You don't tell a chick that!  
  
Aaron- Well, I already did, and were going shopping tom. You better come with us Gordon.  
  
Gordo- What if I happen to say no?   
  
Aaron- Remember the time when we were in the second grade and you had the biggest crush on....  
  
Gordo- ok ok you can stop now, I'll go!  
  
Aaron- I thought so! Were going to be in front of Gap at 2:00, be there!  
  
Gordo- I can't belive i'm doing this....  
  
Aaron- Thanks man.   
  
(Aaron is relived that Gordo said yes, and goes to sleep peacefully. The next morning at Lizzie's house  
Miranda sleeped over so that she can help get lizzie ready...)  
  
Lizzie- (sleeply) What time is it? *ywans* (opens her eyes slightly) 11:50, ohhh...good, it's only 11:50...  
more sleep....WHAT! (jumps up) It's 11:50! MIRANDA, GET UP! GET UP! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!  
  
Miranda- What? Saturday, no school....more sleep....  
  
Lizzie- GET UP!  
  
Miranda- Saturday, no school...more sleep...  
  
Lizzie- NOW!  
  
Miranda- ok ok, i'm up! What do you want?  
  
Lizzie- Miranda you need to pick my outfit, do my hair, and put on my make-up! Wait i don't have make-up!  
You better have brought make up!  
  
Miranda- Calm down Lizzie! There is plenty of time! For an outfit, you can wear the clothes that i brought.  
Go to the bathroom, and change! O.k.?  
  
Lizzie- (calming down) O.k. (lizzie gets up and goes to the bathroom to change.. meanwhile Miranda is setting  
up her make up, and preparing to do Lizzie's hair...)  
  
Miranda- Lizzie are you almost done?  
  
Lizzie- (comes out of the bathroom with a frown on her face) Yeah I am. Miranda, I'm not sure about this outfit.  
The jeans are way to tight, and the shirt clings to me, and i look like on of those sluts walking down the street!  
  
Miranda- No you don't! Shut-up and listen to me! That's the new style, ok! You aren't used to it because, you   
have never worn jeans, or a clingy top, all right? There is a first time for everything! Now sit down, so I can do   
your make-up and hair!  
  
Lizzie- ok, i'm trusting you Miranda!  
  
Miranda- you have nothing to worry about!   
  
(1 hour and 30 minutes later.....)  
  
Miranda- There...perfect for your date with Aaron!  
  
Lizzie- It's not a date!  
  
Miranda- Yeah whatever!  
  
(Lizzie looks in the mirror, and sees a different Lizzie!)  
  
Lizzie- I look weird!  
  
Miranda- you look better...now get out of this house, or your going to have to make me order you out!  
  
Lizzie- (laughs..) Yes, sir...ur...ma'am!  
  
Miranda- Just go!  
  
Lizzie- o.k. Bye, Miranda, wish me luck...  
  
Miranda- Good luck!   
  
(Lizzie arrives at the mall, and sees Aaron, and Gordo!)  
  
Lizzie- Hey Aaron, Gordo! What's up?  
  
Gordo- Whoa! What happened to you?  
  
Lizzie- What?  
  
Gordo- your different! your not wearing a dress, your wearing normal clothes!  
  
Lizzie- I know it looks bad, but Miranda insisted and...  
  
Aaron- No! you look (finally noticing how pretty Lizzie looked) So pretty!  
  
Gordo- Dude, snap out of it! what's got into you?  
  
Aaron- Lizzie...your eyes are so beautiful.  
  
Lizzie- (getting mad!) Aaron, don't say things like that! I'm not your charity case!  
  
Gordo- (thinking...) Lizzie does look pretty! WOW! When were finished with her, she'll be HOT!  
  
Aaron- No, it's not like that! Please, you have to understand that you do look beautiful.  
  
Lizzie- really?  
  
Aaron- Well, yeah! Stop being so down on your self, you deserve to be better, well! lets get started!  
Coming Gordo?   
  
Gordo- In a minute! you two go ahead!   
  
Aaron- All right! Come on Lizzie! (Enters Gap)  
  
Lizzie- Coming...  
  
Authors Note- I know this chapter sorta sucked, but i had to put something to fill in the space between getting  
ready for the mall and actually getting there! I'm going to change the rating from PG to PG-13 because the next  
chapter is going to heat up! remember 10 reviews=1 chapter! Oh, Thanks to Jennifer, my awsome friend,   
who helped me figure out the ending and parts of the fanfic! Thanks! JOIN THE MAILING LIST! DON'T FORGET! 


	6. I thought i told you not to fall in love...

I love you…  
  
By: Joan Dragonsparkle Kim  
  
Authors Note (A.N.) - Hey guys…sorry for taking so long to get another chapter out! I have been so busy with school and cheerleading… Remember JOIN MY MAILING LIST! If and when you review me, if you want to join my waiting list put I WANT TO JOIN YOUR MAILING LIST, then put your e-mail so I can send you and invitation to join! In case you don't know what a mailing list is, it is an e-mail that you get BEFORE anyone else  
  
that my fanfics have been updated, plus you get previews of up coming new fanfics and chapters...JOIN!! Oh yeah… Martha and Ari this chapter is for you!  
  
Now that that's over with on to the story...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Gordo- (thinking...) Lizzie does look pretty! WOW! When were finished with her, she'll be HOT!  
  
Aaron- No, it's not like that! Please, you have to understand that you do look beautiful.  
  
Lizzie- really?  
  
Aaron- Well, yeah! Stop being so down on your self, you deserve to be better, well! lets get started!  
  
Coming Gordo?  
  
Gordo- In a minute! You two go ahead!  
  
Aaron- All right! Come on Lizzie! (Enters Gap)  
  
Lizzie- Coming...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Aaron- I want you to try this on, and this, and this…  
  
Lizzie- O.k. if you want me to. I'll be right back  
  
(Grabs the clothes that Aaron, hands to her and goes to try them on.)  
  
Lizzie- Aaron!!! I look like a slut in this!!!  
  
Aaron- I'm sure you don't! Let me see…  
  
Lizzie- your not gonna like it!!  
  
Aaron- Just come out all right?!  
  
Lizzie- I'm coming out! O.k. here it goes…  
  
(she comes out of the dressing room)  
  
See I told you, I looked like a slut!  
  
Aaron- (shocked cuz Lizzie looks great!)  
  
You….you….you  
  
Lizzie- That's it, I knew it!  
  
I'm outa here! Thanks but no thanks!  
  
Aaron- Lizzie…come for a sec.  
  
Lizzie- I'm so sorry for wasting your time….  
  
Aaron stepped closer and cupped Lizzie's chin in his rough hand. Goose bumps popped out on every inch of Lizzie's skin as Aaron gently brushed her hair behind her ears. Tingles shot up everyday on Lizzie's body from her head to her toes. And then Aaron Kissed Lizzie! Lizzie's senses went into overdrive. She knew she would never forget the smell of Aaron's clean cut scent. She would never forget anything about her first kiss with Aaron, her first kiss with anyone! They drifted apart slowly…slowly  
  
Lizzie- (opening her eyes…with tears also in her eyes!) I thought I told you never to fall in love with me!  
  
(Runs away from Aaron and gets out of the mall)  
  
Aaron- I….I….I….  
  
A.N.- I don't know if that is a cliff hanger or not, but if it is…sorry! I have so many things to do…but remember 10 reviews=1 more chapter…so review me!!! And JOIN MY WAITING LIST!!!! 


	7. The Talk'

I love you.  
  
By: Joan DragonSparkle Kim  
  
Authors note (AN): Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that this has been taking forever! My deepest apologies! This chapter goes out to all my dedicated fans! Kanya (you know who you are!!! AHS all the way!!:) u2carla123, GordosGirlie, Jessica, cutiepie, Christina, Johanna, bubbleviseus, jaxrules2007, and many more!! Thanks you guys you're my inspiration!! And if you're a fan of Gilmore girls you should check out my fic!!! On with the story!!! On with the story..  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Aaron stepped closer and cupped Lizzie's chin in his rough hand. Goose bumps popped out on every inch of Lizzie's skin as Aaron gently brushed her hair behind her ears. Tingles shot up everyday on Lizzie's body from her head to her toes. And then Aaron Kissed Lizzie! Lizzie's senses went into overdrive. She knew she would never forget the smell of Aaron's clean cut scent. She would never forget anything about her first kiss with Aaron, her first kiss with anyone! They drifted apart slowly.slowly  
  
Lizzie- (opening her eyes.with tears also in her eyes!) I thought I told you never to fall in love with me!  
  
(Runs away from Aaron and gets out of the mall)  
  
Aaron- I..I..I..  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Gordo- Yo, what up with that?  
  
Aaron- I..don't really know what happened.  
  
Gordo- dude why are you so shakin up? It's just the dorkaguire.nothing big let's bail. Aaron- (with a sad notation in his voice) yeah you're right. ***Lizzie made it to Miranda's with her and began to seek out condolence*** Miranda- What was that all about? Lizzie- He kissed me.I don't know what is wrong with me.it felt so wonderful like he truly meant it, but he's Aaron Miranda- Lizzie he obviously really likes you.it can happen you know, inside maybe he's different. Lizzie- I don't know, I'm really confused, I just wish he was more in touch with what he's doing, not doing what he's good at to be more in touch with his friends and image. I don't need a reason to be angry at god, right now. Miranda- Good loves you, he forgives all sins. I think God would want you to be happy. Lizzie- I don't know. Miranda- Do what feels right.follow your heart and I promise everything will work out. ***At Aaron's house*** ring ring ring. Aaron- What up, this is Aaron, talk to me. Kate- Aaron, Aaron? Is that you? Aaron- Kate.why are you calling, I though we went over this.we're over.done, over, finito. Kate- Sweetie Pie..I even if we have disagreements sometimes, doesn't mean you're not my hunny bunny.. Aaron- Say what you need to because I'm sorta busy.what do you want? Kate- Pooh Bear, I just wanted to ask when your play was so that your Katesy Wassey will be there front row because you know that your Kate is your biggest fan!  
  
Aaron- Listen, we're over! I am NOT your pooh bear, bunny hunny, sweetie pie, whatever.besides I think I'm with someone else now. Come to my play if you want, its next Friday, but don't ever call me with the intentions of getting back together.its not happening. Kate- Aaron, sweetie, you must not be feeling like yourself right now, ill promise your Kate will make you feel better. Aaron- You're not getting it! I'm with someone else! Kate- I hope your not talking about that dork.Pizzie frizzy whatever.because honey that is low for your standards.you know no one can give you what I can.come to me and you'll be satisfied if you know what I mean. Aaron- Kate is that all you want?.I found someone that can understand me, and I don't care if she's beneath me.she's not to my eyes. Kate- I know you'll regret this.you don't know what your missing. Aaron- If its you your talking about.get over your self darling..strip off your makeup, fake boobs, and that cheerleading outfit and see if anybody would pay attention to you.whatever I'm out! (Aaron hangs up the phone on Kate..The next day at school.) Kate approaches the "loser" table. Kate- Excuse me..Tissy.a word please Lizzie- It's Lizzie Kate- Whatever.anyways its creating a bad image to be talking to you in public so lets make this quick shall we? A little birdie told me that there was something going on between you and my BOYFRIEND Aaron.yep that's right.my boyfriends.as in he's mine. Lizzie- I don't know what your talking about.I'm sorry. Kate- Don't play stupid with me, I go to church to, God looks down at people who tell lies. Don't mess with my man.you got it! If not you'll be sorry. (Kate turns around trips Lizzie and walk away.) Authors note: There, another chapter.hopefully ill update a bit faster this time!! Please Review.don't forget.10 reviews and you'll get another chapter!!! Thanks you all! 


End file.
